Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cinerary container and more particularly to a cinerary container which receives therein ashes of remains and a projection part (Adam""s apple or throat bone) of a thyroid cartilage located at an intermediate part of a human throat, and which is then placed on a cinerary altar.
Although it is customary in Japan to bury the remains of a dead person after cremation in a graveyard, other cases are increasing for religious reasons or other reasons such as personal belief, in which ashes are scattered at sea, etc. If related laws are established, the number of such other cases will increase.
Moreover, the number of cinerary altars in cemetaries and temples is increasing, reflecting a shortage of graveyards. In view of the problem of space, the conventional cinerary urn is required to be miniaturized and extra space is required to be eliminated. Moreover, due to demographic changes, permanent memorial services are increasing and tombs for persons who died leaving no relatives are also increasing. Thus, proper processing of ashes and bones is rapidly required.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above situation.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a cinerary container which reduces the space necessary for setting (or placing) the cinerary container, which can withstand against rot and offensive smell, which can properly cope with quakes, thereby preventing scattering of ashes and bones, in which a bag containing ashes and bones can be prevented from escaping from the container main body by quakes, and which is especially excellent for use on a cinerary altar.
In order to achieve the above object, there is provided a cinerary container comprising a main body which is made of metal and one face of which is open, a magnet setting part formed on an inner wall side face of the main body, and a lid body for closing the open face of the main body. A magnet of the magnet setting part is adapted to attract the lid body and to attract a metallic part of a bag body which contains ashes and bones. The container is preferably totally subjected to antibacterial and anti-smell treatment. The cinerary container main body may comprise a bottom plate body corresponding to the lid body. And it is preferred that the cinerary container further comprises an oscillation preventive magnet for preventing oscillation of the bag body.
By virtue of the above-mentioned construction, the cinerary container according to the present invention can be re-used in a recyclable manner, and the containers can be placed in more intimate adjacent relation with respect to one another, thus achieving a space saving effect. In addition, the containers are adapted to be closed without sacrificing easy detachability of the lid body, the ashes and Adam""s apple contained in the bag body are held stable even against quakes, and the bag body is prevented from escaping from the container main body by quakes.